Trial of Tyr 2: Tyr-ious Business
While on their way to Temple of Tyr, Brodo spies a graffiti Playwright symbol drawn on a wall down an alleyway. It appears to be written in blood, browned but not fully dry. Within the building's window, the party see a pile of bodies with bloody faces, similar to another corpse Bliss saw earlier in the city. Breaking in, they find bodies everywhere, Playwright symbols on the walls, and a copy of the bastardized version of Brodo's novel. Ghorza discovers a hidden package with parchment paper rubbings of Playwright symbols from an embossed pictogram. The group decide to leave and try to decipher the pictograms later. Arriving at the Temple, Glory greets the Soup Troop and announces she has been expecting them since she received a vision from Tyr the night before. She invites them inside the Temple and introduces them to the other paladins and clerics of Tyr: Endar, Finn, Anon, and Elian. She agrees to help and takes a summoning coin from Ghorza. Glory asks what she's up against, and the party relay the scounting report they received from Leafwind, the Master of Hawks at Fort Maw: "Report of Vesuvius: Heart of a very mountainous region, once said to be a very active volcano that has long since been dormant. The only way to get to Vesuvius via ground would be the path through Last Stop. Via the sky, follow the River Pluv towards the water's source. Usually covered in snow most deep, reports found some of the snowpack to be melting due to higher than normal temperatures. They spotted a band of undead heading into a cave on the south side. Mostly skeletons and ghouls. This seems to be a main entrance for some type of group. This cave entrance is a plateau which acts as a staging area for this group. Over several weeks of reconnaissance, many more groups joined and set up camps outside the cave. Groups consisted of more cultists in red robes, orc tribes, several dwarven legions, and a small group of dark elves. Our group did our best to stay hidden. Watch the skies - Leafwind." Glory tells them she knows of a secret passage in the Temple that was revealed to her by Tyr, and recommends they check it out. Ghorza feels her sword temporarily disappear, and when it reappears, a shark tooth necklace from Mar is hanging from it. Descending into the passage, they find a giant suit of armor standing over a wooden chest with celestial writing: "This boon, long hidden, shall remain so until we find an acceptable warrior to hold the front line of battle for us". The statue comes to life and attacks. After a long pitched battle, the party defeat it and the chest unclasps. Within is a large dope kite shield, light as a feather for Bliss, and inscribed with a quote from the Lady Tymora: To want is an easy thing. To openly share is difficult. To share love. Joy. Faith. Belief. To open one's heart, to allow others to embrace. To realize we belong to none other than ourselves... To realize we can share that self with those nearby is a revelation. To share the warmth of those who watch over us, freely and without hesitation. To feel not wrath, jealousy or anger to those who receive love from those above. To worship is to share. To share is to love. To love is sharing our fortune and our luck. To pass onto other what has been passed onto ourselves. -Tymora 0:0 Previous Episode: Group Interview Next Episode: Toss A Coin